


Special Delivery

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome, Kinks, Light Bondage, Lots of bad puns, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Teasing, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: It's Mikey's turn for "kink night" and his idea is a little...cheesy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out WAY different than it was supposed to. Mikey is a little OOC, I think. I'm not really good at writing sexy Mikey, that's why he's rarely in my stories.
> 
> And I feel I should point out Donnie is not trying to be a jerk. But with his practical mind, role-playing is just a little hard to swallow. Especially when it's not perfectly executed.

_Knock knock_

Leo walked up to the bedroom door and opened it revealing Mikey - one hand holding up a pizza box, while they other rested on his naked hip.

"Somebody order a pizza?" He crooned, leaning against the doorway.

"Yes," Leo replied in a poor acting voice. "And it looks like it came with something...not on the menu."

Mikey grinned and leaned in to capture the leader's lips, who kissed back eagerly.

Donnie groaned from inside the room.

"Donnie..."

"I'm sorry, but this is just stupid!"

Mikey broke his kiss with Leo, glaring over his shoulder. "This is _my_ kink night, Donnie. Leo said I get to do whatever I want!"

"And _this_ is what you choose?"

"I didn't complain when you all had your kink nights!" Mikey shot back, placing his pizza box on his nearby dresser. "Leo with his tying us up in strange knots and positions, _you_ Don, with your having us tie, gag, and blindfold you while we do whatever we want to you. And then Raph just fucking us all over and over again-"

"Which isn't technically a kink," Donnie cut in. He turned to his hot-headed brother. "We're all well aware that you like to be the dominant one, Raph."

"Alright, I'm not as kinky as the rest of you," He grumbled, crossing his arms. "So sue me."

"My point is," Mikey continued. "I went through with all that, so now it's _my turn_."

"But it doesn't make sense!"

"As if any of yours did!" Mikey almost growled. "Seriously, D. What's your problem?"

"The plot, mostly," He said. "I mean, are you supposed to be a turtle in this scenario? Because there are no delivery turtles, Mikey. Which would make you human, but no human would deliver pizza to a room in the sewers."

"Just use your imagination, Don."

"Okay, so why would Leo start kissing you before even paying for the pizza?"

"Cause he doesn't really want the pizza, clearly," Mikey drawled. "Not after seeing all of this." He spun around, gesturing to his body.

"Which leads me to the question: why are you already naked?"

"Because I'm horny," The youngest turtle answered simply. He slammed the door shut and crawled onto the bed over to his perplexed brother. "Very, very horny."

"But-"

"Stop," He said, hovering over his brother. "Just stop. There are plenty of pornos that start out just like that."

" _That's_ your comeback?"

"Alright, I didn't want to have to do this, but-" Mikey reached over and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his nightstand. He waggled the toy in front of Donnie then snapped one cuff over his left wrist, cuffing the other end to the headboard.

"You and I both know I'm not against being chained up," Donnie said, fixing his brother with a seductive stare.

"True," Mikey agreed, nipping gently at his brother's chin. "But how do you feel about not being included in tonight's fun?"

Donnie's eyes went wide. "Y-you're not serious."

Mikey shrugged trailing a finger down Donnie's plastron. He circled his finger, teasingly avoiding the one spot he knew his brother wanted him to touch. "It's not like you were enjoying my kink choice, anyway."

The genius bit back a groan, attempting to hump against his brother's moving finger. "I-I'm sorry. I'll be good, I promise."

Mikey grinned, pulling away. "We'll see."

Leo and Raph turned away from the delicious teasing going on in front of them and focused back on just Mikey.

"Should uh...should we start over?" Leo asked, getting ready to open the door.

"Don't bother," Mikey waved a hand, tossing his empty pizza box prop into the garbage. "Donnie already ruined it. Let's just get to the sex!"

Raph sat up eagerly, while Leo seemed to straighten up, as well. "Okay, well where did you want us..."

"Well, let's see, I was kissing you, so..." Mikey smiled and strolled back over to his oldest brother. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. As the kiss deepened, Mikey's hands lowered on Leo's body. He slipped a finger into the hem of his belt and pulled back so he was talking against Leo's lips. "I want you naked."

"O-okay," Leo shivered, immediately removing his gear while Mikey continued to attack his lips.

"You too, Raph," He mumbled into Leo's mouth.

Raph complied, getting up off the bed to more easily remove his gear. "And Don?"

The turtle in question perked up.

Mikey looked over at him for a moment, enjoying the hopeful look on his face. "Don't worry about Donnie right now."

The orange-banded turtle moved his lips down to Leo's neck and suckled noisily on the flesh of his collarbone. Leo moaned into Mikey's mouth and suddenly something slick and hard bumped Mikey's thigh.

He looked down and caught sight of Leo's cock already free of its protective pocket. He felt a swell of pride roll through him for getting Leo to reveal himself before everyone else, but then, the leader was just as turned on by role-playing as Mikey was.

"Raph, I got a little appetizer here waiting for you."

The hothead shot up and hurried over to his two brothers still standing by the door. He knelt down in front of Leo and grabbed rather harshly at the hard flesh.

Leo threw his head back and groaned loudly giving Mikey more room to work his neck. The youngest turtle moved onto the other side of Leo's neck, however, giving Raph the appropriate amount of room to do the task he was given.

The red-banded brother stroked Leo's hard member a few times before leaning forward and ghosting his tongue over the slit, lapping up what little precum had already accumulated there. He teased the head a little more, using just the tip of his tongue, enjoying the little sounds coming from Leo as he did so.

"Don't play with your food, Raphie."

As soon as the words left Mikey's mouth, Raph wrapped his mouth around half of Leo's cock and sucked hard.

"Raphael!" Leo exclaimed, clutching Mikey as his knees felt like they were about to give out.

Raph continued his blowjob as Mikey's lips descended downwards, kissing all the noticeable scars on Leo's plastron. When a churr rolled through his eldest brother, his eyes traveled up to his eldest brother's content face.

Then his gaze was distracted by movement on his left. "Donnie!"

Donatello, clearly turned on by what was going on in front of him, had coaxed himself out with his right hand and began to pleasure himself so fast, his hand was practically a blur.

"Stop that, right now!" Mikey batted his hand away.

"But Mikey-"

"You wanna touch a cock so bad," He interrupted, rubbing the heel of his hand over his bulging slit until he finally dropped down. "Touch mine."

Donnie nodded, carefully reaching over to wrap his hand around his brother's arousal. He fisted the flesh firmly and stroked up and down, he and Mikey both enjoying the show in front of them.

Leo was up against the back of the door, merely to hold onto the doorknob for leverage, while Raph continued to go to town on his older brother's cock.

Donnie's hand on Mikey's hard member seemed to be synced to Raph's mouth bobbing up and down on Leo's dick.

Mikey felt a churr roll out of him when Donnie twisted his hand hard around his cock, gently teasing the head with his thumb.

The youngest turtle looked over to Donnie who was giving him the most desperate look.

"You ready to be fucked, Donnie?"

"Oh, yes, please Mikey," He begged, his hand quickening on his brother's dick. "Please take me!"

"Well," He said, removing Donnie's hand afraid he might burst right then and there. "If you had let the story continue, my character would have eventually revealed he was already _prep_ peroni-ed."

Donnie groaned and Mikey grinned.

"You know you love it," He said, straddling Donnie's hips. "But since you're still being punished, I think _I'll_ take you and just let Leo or Raph take me."

Just as Mikey said that, Leo moaned and came into Raph's mouth, the red-banded turtle swallowing all that was given to him.

"I'm gonna let Raph take me," Mikey said, correcting his previous sentence, since it was clear Leo would be out of play for a little while.

Donnie gave a breathy laugh and nodded.

"Hand me the lube," Mikey said, nodding over to his nightstand.

Donnie obeyed his little brother and after a bit of effort on his part, handed the tube over.

Mikey popped open the top, spread a gracious amount over his finger and pushed in to Donnie's anal passage. Thankfully, as Donnie was a natural bottom, the slide inside was fairly easy.

After just a few short moments, he was deemed ready. Mikey quickly and messily lubed up his cock and after a moment of teasing just the outside, he pushed into Donnie, receiving a very hearty moan in response.

Once he was fully sheathed, Mikey looked over his shoulder at Raph who was slowly jacking himself off and lazily nipping at Leo's beautiful neck.

"R-Raph, get over here," Mikey stuttered through a moan. "Now!"

Raph quickly got up and stood behind his baby brother. "Ready for your nice, big tip?"

Mikey moaned in response and Raph plunged his cock right into his brother's tight hole. He waited for a moment, letting him adjust to the size.

It was Donnie who spoke up first. "Will somebody please move? I'm dying here!"

Instantaneously, Raph pulled out and pushed back in with full force. Mikey did the same, pulling back out and in the same time as Raph. It was a bit rocky, at first, but they eventually got a good rhythm going.

With Raph behind Mikey, Mikey's thrusts were twice as hard as normal and as soon as he found Donnie's prostate, it only took a couple more moments before the genius came all over himself.

Leo, during all of this, had become hard again and went up to Donnie as soon as the purple-banded turtle reached his orgasm.

He placed his cock over his brother's face and without being told what to do, Donnie took it in his mouth and sucked it for all it was worth.

There was a domino-like effect then as all the other brothers seemed to reach their peak, one after the other. First Raph came, spilling his seed into Mikey. Then Mikey released into Donnie, causing Donnie to churr, and the vibrations set Leo off, who ejaculated right down Donnie's throat.

Unfortunately, due to his current position, he found it difficult to swallow it all down and ended up coughing a bit at the end, cum dripping down his chin.

The turtles slowly came down from their high and eventually laid down across one another on Mikey's bed. 

Remembering Donnie's current predicament, Mikey quickly reached over and uncuffed his wrist, letting the other part of the handcuffs fall behind the mattress.

"I'm sorry," Donnie breathed out. "A-about earlier. That...that was...very hot."

"You might even say," Mikey smiled, resting his chin on Donnie's plastron so he was looking right at his brother. "That it was _saucy_."

The other three brothers groaned in unison.


End file.
